


3 Minutes Sketch: Free Study Time

by usurpator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, three minutes sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usurpator/pseuds/usurpator





	3 Minutes Sketch: Free Study Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



The first of a series of 3 minutes sketches (using an eggtimer!).

done on ipad pro with procreate


End file.
